Velveteen Cafe
by TheCipher
Summary: Our favorite Persona-users, Minato and Mikoto Arisato, are now working at Ahnenerbe, also known as Ancestor's Heritage. Watch them as they end up getting into random drabbles designed by the author, and live their daily lives struggling in this new world. Based on Carnival Phantasm. Slice-of-life kinda genre. Warning, incompetent writer and poorly executed jokes. One-shot-ish...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story. Carnival Phantasm belongs to Type-Moon and Persona 3 is owned by Atlus. I'm only a fan and have no association to either of their works. Please support the official release. Thank you and enjoy the story...

* * *

At café known as [Ancestor's Heritage], most of the staff had a meeting in the vacant café.

"I'm Mikoto~!"

"I'm Minato…"

"Arisato," announced the twins in sync. Minato lazily picks up a clipboard and proceeded on to business.

"Sorry for taking some time from your day off. However the manager, George, wanted us, the employees, for any suggestions. Although, we aren't in any trouble, he wanted to know if we wanted to change anything regarding the menu…"

"Oh, you don't have to worry, the cat people are taking care of the shop while we brainstorm," Mikoto Arisato added, "Take it away Aniki!"

Minato groggily nodded.

"When I call out your names please tell if you're present… Hibiki Hibino…"

"Here~!" stated a cheerful girl with orange hair.

"Chikagi Katsuragi…"

"Not that I care but why are you guys in charge?" asked the girl with green hair in twin tails.

"Oh, the manager passed the message on to Aniki and me, so we're just relaying it, Senpai."

There were a lot of unanswered questions to why Minato, Mikoto, Ryoji, and Shinjiro ending up in a parallel world after their respective deaths. The evidence being they all ended up in a place called Fuyuki City and Tatsumi Port Island doesn't exist. However there was no one to answer them and no way to get back. The manager found them and decided to take them in since they had nowhere to go. They are now residents of the strange shop and serving its' regulars. They've been working hard for about a month and undertaken night shifts.

"Ryoji is out since Katsuragi-san punched him out," Minato continued.

"Hah! No surprised there, considering he was hitting on Greenie's wife," said Cell-phone-san, fake name Takeshi.

When the Persona-Users saw a talking and moving cell phone that called itself Takeshi baffled them, but after working a month in the café, the strange became the norm around there. Chikagi grabbed the phone and snapped it in half.

"Shinjiro-Senpai is here but unconscious due to the fact that a girl named Saber was eating at a ridiculous pace, then he tried to keep up with that pace and as a result, burnt out."

Shinjiro was sitting in a chair completely white, as if he had returned from a boxing tournament.

"Metis-san went out on her break and is currently missing…" Mikoto stated.

"…Then Kanaru Morimoto-san went out and went searching for her. She also ended up going missing…" Minato finished and carried on, "Finally, Lancer-san was kidnapped again by a white haired nun…"

"Leaving us, the only employees that shown up today, "Mikoto took over, "So without further ado, let's get the show on the road!"

"Hold on for a second," Chikagi interrupted, "Shouldn't we at least contact the police? It sounds like part of the staff is caught up in various incidents."

"Granted that Greenie was responsible for one of those said incident…"

Chikagi broke the talking cell phone in half once again while it was panting.

"Chikagi-chan is right," Hibiki stated, "We should report to the police for a missing dog…"

"Um, our waiter isn't a dog…"

"Anyways, let's proceed with the meeting," Minato sighed.

"Well, Arisato-kun," Chikagi began disinterested, "since you're sort of in charge, do you have any ideas?"

"No, I just don't care…" he stated bluntly.

"Then why are you in charge then!?"

"Like I said," Mikoto giggling while butting in, "We're just the messengers…"

"…" said Shinjiro.

"Shinjiro-Senpai is right!" Hibiki stated with determination.

"Aragaki-san didn't say anything. Also, you've been working here longer…" said Chikagi.

"Shinjiro-Senpai is a great cook and I can learn from him," Hibiki said, "Anyways he brought up a good point. We should leave the menu as it is, I mean, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Granted that the regulars are strange for ordering Mapo tofu and curry from a café," Chikagi sighed.

"Ah, that priest gives me the creeps. I just get some bad feelings emitting from him," Mikoto interjected, "Right Aniki?"

"Ah, especially that one girl that always orders large quantities of curry," said Minato, "Why are the people who work for the church so weird in this town?"

"But Arisato-kun, I'd say your weirder," Chikagi grinned, "You eat large quantities of food as well."

"Whatever," Minato sighed in resignation.

"…" said Ryoji.

"That's an interesting idea, Mochizuki-kun."

"He didn't say anything either!" Chikagi chided.

"I thought you would suggest that, Ryoji-kun!" Mikoto shouted, "So I made this!"

"Like I said, he didn't say anything!"

Mikoto presented a sculpture of a peculiar Persona. It was detailed from head to bottom and life like. It seemed almost artistic, if it wasn't for the fact that it was Mara…

"It takes a lot of courage to eat Fuuka's cooking, but you just took it to another level, Mikoto," Minato deadpanned.

"Gyaaah, Hibiki don't look!"

Chikagi blushed and covered Hibiki's eyes.

"Arisato-chan, how could you make… That?!"

"Hmm, isn't this normal? If I recall correctly, other countries and cultures make pastries that are shaped like a man's p…"

"Whah, whah, stop! Just stop before you make this an m-rated story! Arisato, what's wrong with your sister? Tell her to put that… dirty thing away!"

"What's going on here?" Hibiki tilted while her eyes are covered.

"Look at Greenie being so pure, innocent, and inexperience. Am I right? Besides all guys have dirty things attached to them," taunted Takeshi.

"Now's not the time you stupid phone," she stomped on him.

"Ever since we arrived here, Mikoto has been rather odd."

Shinjiro stirred and woke up from being unconscious. He looked around and saw the phallic-shaped object on the table. He then looked at Mikoto smiling away. He kept an expressionless face and slowly got up from his chair and walked through the entrance. He then gently closed the door.

"He ran away!"

"W-What's going on?" Ryoji asked weakly, rubbing his head wounds.

"Mikoto, made a man's gen…"

Minato began nonchalantly but Chikagi covered his mouth while covering Hibiki's eyes.

"Please shut up Arisato! Arisato-chan, I'm begging you to put that away! Ryoji please say something to stop her! This meeting's gone to hell!" she begged.

"Mikoto," Ryoji said in shock, "When did you have time to make _Phallus Impudicus, the Shameless Horn_? It's an exact replica!"

"Eh, is this what we're resort to?!" Chikagi shouted, "Using dirty jokes?!"

"What's a _Phallus Impudicus_?" Hibiki asked while still confused about the situation.

"It is an item of immense power," Ryoji began in a serious tone, "Comparable to a Noble Phantasm. Seven Servants and seven Masters compete for the chance of obtaining it and use its power to achieve their ultimate goal…"

"Am I the only sane person in this place? This story is definitely going to be canned…" Chikagi cried.

"So would anyone like to try it?"Mikoto asked sweetly.

"No thanks I'm good."

"Keep that thing away from me…"

"Try what?"

"Mikoto, I do not doubt that the pastry will be delicious but no guy will want to eat that. At least the people I know won't want to try it."

"Heh," Mikoto started to giggled, and broke out in a maniacal laughing fit, "Ha hah aha hah ha…! Oh, naïve Aniki, who said I will give you a choice?"

"!"

Minato leapt from his chair and landed quite a distance away from Mikoto. He drew his blade from its scabbard.

"Oi, where did you get that sword?"

Mikoto brandished her naginata and pointed it at Minato. She kept a cheerful smile but it was at the same time, unnerving how false if felt.

"Don't tell me, you've been corrupted by that cursed grail?"

Minato's usual apathetic and lazy gaze became cold as well as intimidating. He put himself in a fighting stance ready to slash his enemy down without mercy. His once clouded eyes were now filled with determination.

Mikoto smile grew and her cold red eyes met his bluish grey eyes.

"It seems talk is pointless, my dear Aniki," she spoke in a slow creeping voice.

"It would appear so, how regrettable…"

They position themselves to charge at each other and their intent to kill could be felt in the room.

"Oi, stop…!" Chikagi pleaded, "You two don't have to fight. It's just a stupid pastry!"

"The time for talk is over," Minato stated, "Come, let us enact our legend once again and see which one of us is the stronger hero…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Aniki," Mikoto grinned, "Even if we're both Wildcards, we will finally bring an end to our legend…"

"To think we were once comrades, brother and sister. Very well, I shall show you the errors of your ways…"

"I shall break the bond between us. Prepare yourself, for I'll destroy your mask…"

The two remained in silence and unmoving. They glared at each other intensely aiming to see if there were any holes in their opponent's defense. In an instant, twin sounds of colliding metal resonated within the café. The twins backed off from each other and a blue aura surrounded them.

"Per…!" Minato began.

"So…!" Mikoto followed suit.

However a bus sign smacked the both of them in the head.

"Quick screwing around, you'll destroy the shop at this rate," Shinjiro chided.

"B-But Shinji-Senpai," Mikoto said while rubbing her head.

Shinjiro took a ladle and smack her gently on the head.

"You use ingredients from the shop didn't you? Just to see Katsuragi's reaction..."

Mikoto looked away and whistle while Chikagi just glared at her.

"While you guys," he pointed the ladle at Minato and Ryoji, "Played along…"

Minato started to clean up while Ryoji laughed sheepishly.

"Seriously you guys are a handful…"

"I'm sorry Chikagi-chan. It was just a small prank, honest," Mikoto made big puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay, stop staring at me like that," Chikagi sighed, "Just don't make that thing again and don't you two go fighting like that. You hear?!"

Despite Chikagi's harsh tone, she was secretly glad that everything will go back to normal. At least normal as it could get.

"Ok, so no changes to the menu," said Minato, "I'll tell the manager tomorrow."

"Meeting adjourn~!" Mikoto finished.

Everyone ordered something to eat at the expense of the twins' and they happily chatted with one another.

"Hey, Aniki," Mikoto whispered, "How do think they are doing on the other side? Y'know, SEES?"

"I don't know…" he replied quickly.

Mikoto frowned and seemed less energetic.

"But…"

She looked up while he smiled.

"I'm sure, that they're doing their best right now, living their lives. After all, strength of heart, when united..."

"…Is barred by no door," she finished smiling.

"Hey, what are you two laughing about? I hope it's not another one of your twin's pranks."

They both look at each other and smiled and said at the same time.

"Nothing…!"

They all laugh and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A blond girl turns around and thought she heard and saw something rather familiar. The image of several people she met popped into her head. At first it made her sad but the feeling didn't last long and remembered their rare smiles as well as their laughter. It made her feel human and those were precious memories. She wasn't sad, but rather happy to have met them. She indulged her nostalgia until a voice called out to her.

"Is something wrong Aegis?"

"Ah, it's nothing Mitsuru. I was just remembering a distant memory."

She smiled and head off to her next mission of locating her dear sister.

* * *

To be continued…

Maybe…

"Which is it?!"

* * *

TheCipher here~! Thank you for reading. I was honestly nervous when I decided to write this piece since I lack the confidence. I'm not sure if I want to continue to write this since many things in my life may (will) get in the way. Also the fact that I've been rather neglectful to certain projects of mine (that's taboo!). Originally, this story was going to be a Persona X High School DXD, a cafe run by Persona-users but I refrain from that. There was also the idea to do Prisma Illya fighting other class cards that were from other anime like Gurren Lagann or class card Savior but I wasn't really interested in that, so that got canned as well. There was also other unnamed projects but sadly, I will not write them out due to the fact that I'm an amateurish writer at best and other stuff tends to get in the way.

I wrote this on a whim but hopefully it was to everyone's liking. Thank you for reading. m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's an update. I'm still rather reluctant in posting but I'll see where this takes me. Enjoy...

* * *

Several days earlier…

Minato started to play the piano in Ancestor's Heritage out of a whim. He played a familiar tune that he and his sister remembered fondly. It was the song that was played during their visits to that particular room full of blue velvet. Mikoto then sang along. There were no lyrics or words for this piece but she hit the notes almost perfectly. The café had an atmosphere that was mystifying but soothing, poignant yet hopeful.

"This song is odd," Lancer stated, "But it doesn't feel bad, my head feels clearer."

"_Aria of the Soul _or_ Poem for Everyone's Souls_ is the name of the song they're playing," Ryoji stated while sitting in a stool, "It's a song filled with nostalgia since it was a song connected to their journey."

"Man you guys are a bit odd and cryptic as hell, not that I hate that. You guys feel like Heroic Spirits but at the same time you're not, and can hold on your own against us!"

"Yeah, I remember when we first met you. You attacked us thinking we were enemies," Ryoji chuckled, "The fight escalated which destroyed part of the café and Manager George stopped you guys. Now you're working part time to repay the damage cost."

"Ugh, yeah, sorry about that, I thought you guys were Servants," Lancer grimaced, "Sometimes I wonder if that manager is really human…"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, what are Servants and Heroic Spirits?"

"I guess I owe you guys one huh? Well, a Heroic Spirit is a legendary soul. A being that accomplish great things in their lives like saving the world and upon their death became the center of worship. Their story passes on as lore and transcend into something like Divine Spirits but there are some who aren't really heroes…"

"What do you mean?"

"I only gave ya the text-book version but there are guys who do horrendous acts but the end result benefitted humanity. So there are some beings with evil alignment, anti-heroes so to speak. It's sorta complicated and I don' wanna go into the details since it isn't my forte."

"Okay, I sort of get it and the Servant bit?"

"Hmm, normally I'm not supposed to say anything but considering that you're sorta like Heroic Spirits, I'll tell ya. The reason I attack ya is because I thought you guys were participants of the Holy Grail War…"

"Holy Grail War…?"

"Yeah, Servants are kinda like familiars and bounded to a **Master**. We, Heroic Spirits, are summoned into seven different classes and fight for the Holy Grail, a wish granting artifact. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker are the classes summoned. Only seven Servants and seven Masters may participate. Personally, I just wanted to fight and have a good time."

Lancer and Ryoji talked more details about the war.

"…I see, so basically it's a battle-royal for a wish and information is vital for victory. I suppose it isn't inaccurate to call us Heroic Spirits but it makes me somewhat sad…"

"Why do you say that?" Lancer asks incredulously.

Ryoji didn't say anything and continued to watch the twins play _A Way of Life_…

"Life is too short, so you have to live life to the fullest and there are so many other beautiful things in the world, "Ryoji hummed sheepishly, "It's their decision to fight and live their lives, so I'm not going to judge them, but living this peaceful life is enough for me. Besides, it's more fulfilling when you accomplish your goals rather than relying on some omnipotent object or power. There are so many things to explore that the world has to offer as well. What is there more to ask?"

Lancer only stared emotionlessly and then broke out in laughter.

"You have an interesting view on life," Lancer smirked, "I kinda like that."

"Plus there are many great-looking girls here too. That's a big plus~!"

Lancer only snickered some more and had a feeling he would get along with these odd group of people. Mikoto and Minato stopped playing. They then approached the spearman and their friend.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mikoto ask.

Ryoji explained why Lancer attacked them and the war.

"…I see, I guess Minato and I would embody a** Fool**…" said Mikoto whimsically.

Lancer looked at the reddish brown haired girl strangely to which Minato shook his head and decided to explain.

"She meant that in a different context from the one you're thinking of," he listlessly corrected, "Mikoto and I are 'Fools', a protagonist going through a story, a journey. Experiencing many things in order to grow and learn. When the fool finally reaches the end, they have found an answer, and thus achieved their goal by finishing the story which would be passed down. "

Minato closed his eyes, pausing for a moment and smiled cryptically.

"Although only a few know of our actions and the world may never know of our **miracle**, so long as **they** can enjoy their life, that itself is awarding enough. Protecting the world, their world was indeed enough for us…"

The Hound of Ulster only looked at him neutrally, wondering what kind of lives they had lived to say all of this. Ryoji only looked off with a sad smile while Mikoto held no expression. However Shinjiro butted in after giving coffee and a cake to a random customer.

"Enough talk," he stated, "let's get back to work…"

All of them nodded their head and went back to work but Mikoto stopped when she received a text from Manager George and she then puffed. The manager wanted them to have a meeting and wanted to know if there were any suggestions this time this week. She only sighed thinking that the task would be a pain but an idea crept to her. She then smiled playfully.

"Hey, Ryoji, Aniki…"

"Hmm…?"

"What's up Koto-chan?"

"Do you remember Chikagi-chan and Hibiki-chan?"

"Ah, you mean those two cute girls that are working here? Of course I know them~!" Ryoji happily replied.

"…What are you planning?" Minato sighed.

"Nothing, the manager wanted us to have a meeting but that would be boring. So all you guys have to do is play along~!"

"If you're planning something stupid, I'm walking away…" Shinjiro stated while continually cleaning the glassware.

"I'm only having a little fun, is that so wrong~?"

"Yes," Shinjiro bluntly retorted, "I still remember when you twins played tricks on the SEES members, Mitsuru would scold you guys for it…"

"Urgh please don't remind us, it took a long time to defrost Aniki. I'm still amazed that she can manifest a bufula spell without the Dark Hour…"

The twin shuddered.

Lancer, off in the distance, smiled and noted that even if they endured painful memories, they persevered because they had comrades to share their tears and their laughter. This made him remembered his comrades and their victories to defeat in their legend. Even if he had disappointments at every corner of his life, he himself regretted nothing. He watched the four's banter with amusement. However that didn't last long.

Just then white haired women with yellow eyes walked in. Along with her was a child with golden hair and red eyes.

"Ah hello and welcome," Mikoto bowed, "Is that a table for two?"

"Huh, what are you—!?" Lancer's said while his face paled.

However, he wasn't able to finish his sentence for the white haired women used a red cloth to constrain and silenced the spearman.

"Lancer, there is something I must tell you which requires your immediate attention…"

Lancer couldn't reply and only the sound of angry muffle could be heard.

"Ah, how peculiar," she turns her attention to the four employees, "Your presence seems off but I suppose it's not that important. I apologize for our dog causing trouble, my lord."

The Minato and Shinjiro were silent. However Ryoji and Mikoto had stars in their eyes…

"Miss, what is your name, and would you be interested in having coffee with me?"

"I like your fashion sense~!"

She frowned a little at Ryoji but smiled at Mikoto.

"My name is Caren Hortensia. I'm busy for the moment and I must borrow my dog for a bit. Also, thank you, I get the feeling we'll get along swimmingly. When we meet again…" She bowed and walked out the door.

As she left the golden haired boy turn around and bowed as well.

"Sorry for barging in," he politely smiled and left thereafter, "You guys are interesting, we'll come back next time but until then, have a nice day~!"

"…"

"…That… was odd…"

"She looked familiar…"

"Who does she remind me of?"

"Let's pretend we didn't see that…"

They all nodded and went to work but Mikoto left stating she'll be gone for the moment for some business.

* * *

The guys were now bored since there was no work to be done and the customers were satisfied. They stand around not having anything to do. Ryoji suggested to Minato to continue to play the piano. He then complied since there was no reason to deny the request. He played his rendition of _Brand New Days ~The Beginning~_.

As he finished the song, the bells rang from the entrance.

"I heard their food is delicious, Saber…"

"Hmm, I'll try it…"

A red hair young man and a blonde girl walked in.

"Welcome," Ryoji stated, "Would that be a table for two?"

"Servants!? Shirou get back!" the blonde girl stated with resolve. A gust of wind blown throughout the room, and the girl now was armored. She held an invisible sword and pointed it at the two.

"Oh dear…" Ryoji lamented.

"Not again…" Shinjiro sighed.

Minato casually walked up to them which made Saber responded hesitantly to whom she should strike first. She then realized that her and her master was surrounded. However the group had no motivation to fight her.

"Ryoji," Minato started bluntly, "What did you say to her? Did you hit on her? She has a boyfriend…"

"I didn't do anything!"

Saber blushed but regained her composure. She raised her arms and attempted to strike. Shirou shouted for her to stop but she rushed at Ryoji with great speed. Ryoji then sprouted black wings and veiled himself. The sword collided with the wings which stopped it from slicing her adversary. The attack reflected and sent her flying into the wall which dust flown into the air.

"…Saber—!" Shirou shouted and glared at Ryoji, "**Trace on!**"

Two swords appeared in the young man's hand but the group showed little interest.

"You're paying for the damages with your salary…" Shinjiro turns to Ryoji.

"Uh, shouldn't you worry about me? I almost got cut in half! Also he's pointing swords at us!"

"You'll live," Minato bluntly stated to which Ryoji slumped.

"Well, I didn't need to use **Moonless Gown** in the first place," Ryoji sighed, "Are you alright miss…?"

He then dodged to the right and barely escaped three swords' path, aiming to take his head.

"…Tch—!"

"Whoa! We're not Servants for the Hand Gliding World Cup, Holly Gale's awards or whatever it's called war! Honest, ask Lancer!"

"You know of Lancer?" Saber asked skeptically.

"Seriously, why is everyone out for our blood!?"

"Well, we don't have class titles or whatever, "Minato explained indifferently, "We don't know why we ended up here and we don't have any desire for the grail either…"

The two tried to explain their situation of them one day appearing, and not knowing of the grail wars. Ryoji assured them that they don't have masters or know what prana was. They both relented and apologize and Shirou even offered to help repair the damages to which Ryoji shined thanking them since he no longer had to pay.

"We're sorry for attacking you guys outright…" Shirou sincerely apologized once again.

"Don't worry, even if you cut him open, he'll manage just fine…" Minato said while taking Saber's order effortlessly.

"Uh, Minato, I get the feeling you've been treating me coldly these days…"

Minato left in one moment. Then he came back with their order while skillfully balancing multitude of plates and bowls.

"Here you go. Three Ganmodoki, Two Gambit Ramen Noodles, one Weird Takoyaki, Three Spring Beef Steaks, one Fried Rice of Autumn, Three Clubhouse Sandwiches, two Pork Curries, one Rainy-Day Beef Bowl, two Salads of Summer vegetables, one Pasta of Mushrooms, one Fish and chips, ice tea, cold milk and earl grey tea."

"That's a lot of food!"

"Isn't this normal?" Minato tiled his head emotionlessly.

"Only you and Koto-chan can eat this much! Are sure you can finish this?" Ryoji asked in concern.

"Do not fret," Saber said while slurping her drool, "This is nothing a king cannot handle!"

"Oh, and for dessert…"

"There's more?!"

"…Raspberry Pie, some Sappy Jelly, and Cheesecake, if there is anything else please free to ask. Thank you very much…"

"How did Aragaki-Senpai make all of this so fast?"

"Ah, he used his fighting spirit and tried to complete the task with all of his willpower. He's passed out in that chair right now…"

"…ARAGAKI-SENPAI—!"

Shinjiro was slumping in a chair devoid of color.

"Aragaki-Senpai, what happened to you?!"

"He used his fighting spirit and tried to…"

"You already told me that, I meant why did lose his color?!"

"Ah, he was injured…"

"What, how did he?! He was fine a moment ago!"

"He ate a bad mushroom he found off of some log and he decided to taste test it…"

"Why would he—?!"

"Didn't you know its common sense to taste the food when you're cooking?" Minato blankly looked at Ryoji.

"Don't give me that look, of course I do! I meant why would you try something that was on a log?! Wait, why would there be a log in the kitchen in the first place?!"

"It was a gift for Manager George from someone named Kin*ko Na*u. I think it was a poisonous mushroom…"

"If you knew that then why didn't you say anything?"

"You are really energetic today. Don't worry he'll be out for a day…"

"Well," Ryoji sighed in exasperation, "It's not like she'll order anything else…"

"Seconds please—!" Saber exclaimed.

Ryoji slowly raises his hand and palmed his face. He then proceeded to internally screamed.

"Don't worry Ryoji…"

Ryoji looked at Minato and saw a determined face. He then felt hope, as if he was looking at a savior.

"The Neko-Arcs will help you cook…"

"…" Ryoji slumped and face palmed once again, "Whatever…"

"That's the spirit…" Minato said with no emotions and held a thumbs-up.

"You're helping as well!"

Ryoji grabbed Minato's arm and dragged him to the kitchen with the Neko-Arcs.

"You seemed uppity today, did something good happened?"

"I wish…"

* * *

After awhile Mikoto walked in and helped as well. Ryoji was gasping for air since it took a lot of effort while he and Mikoto talked to their fellow gluttonous companion.

"So Saber," Mikoto began, "You're also a fellow main-character?"

"Mikoto, I don't think we should be going there…" Minato stated.

"Indeed I am. However excuse me for saying this but do you ever notice that the main-character is always depicted as gluttons?"

"I know what you mean! I mean all we have is a healthy appetite!"

"…Exactly!" Saber slammed a hand on the table, "It is unpleasant to be thought of such. Let us show them that we are more than just gluttons!"

"I feel a sort of camaraderie between you and me, Saber."

"Aye, I too, feel the same way…"

"Aniki, join us as the glutton alliance and take over the world!"

"No…"

"Aniki, please, there's no need to be shy~!"

"Even if you have Charisma, you'd still be a glutton either way. There's no changing that…"

Saber and Mikoto heads fell when the truth was bluntly told.

"Saber, it is ok, you're fine the way you are," Shirou tried to cheer up Saber and turns to Minato, "Couldn't you have put that in a nicer way?"

"I'm only stating the truth."

"Even so, shouldn't you make everyone around you happy?"

"One shouldn't spoil them or otherwise they won't grow and learn. Otherwise, how can they properly defend themselves if they are constantly being protected? They must venture forth and obtain happiness themselves and have people to standing by their side to support them."

Saber looked down sadly while Mikoto notices the expression.

"So then you would just leave them and not help then if they needed it?"

"Do not put words into my mouth," Minato sighed, "I'm merely said that you should teach them rather than fix their problems and only help them if they really need it. Pampering them would only lead to a scrounging lifestyle…"

Minato was expressionlessly explaining while Shirou was being hot-blooded and stubborn. Mikoto whispered to a sad Saber.

"What's wrong Saber?"

"Nothing, it just that…"

"Go on, maybe talking things out may help your worries. I won't tell a soul," Mikoto winked.

"Well, then, it's what your brother said that bothers me…"

"Hmm, that is?"

"His words," Saber began, "Someone said similar words to me and made me wonder about my kingship…"

Saber remembered the words of certain a conqueror. She could only smile sadly at those words but Mikoto simply stared at Saber.

"But you gave it your all, right?"

Saber looked up shocked but Mikoto continued.

"Even if life didn't go exactly as planned you stuck to your ideals until the very end."

"But my men, they suffered—!"

Mikoto stopped Sabers lips with one finger.

"The people around you followed you and believed in you to the very end. Not all ideals or people are perfect y'know. I bet even now, they would follow you once again despite your faults."

"I made them suffer because they followed my kingship and everyone hated me for it…"

"Then grow…"

"What?"

"What my brother is saying is learn from your mistakes and grow. Or change yourself. I know you can't just start over and redo the past but you're here and now. I would even put money on it that, your knights would only wish to see you smile and treat them as your friends…"

Mikoto got up and walked up to Saber. She then hugged her.

"You've been given a second chance in life, so smile for your Knights of the Roundtable. I'm sure they're watching you from the other side…"

Saber only looked at Mikoto oddly but smiled.

"You are too overbearing…"

"Yeah I get that a lot~!"

"But wait, I don't remember saying I was…"

"You didn't have to. Aniki and I are kinda like teachers, y'know~!"

"You are a bunch of strange spirits," Saber chuckled.

"Just think of us as guardian spirits of some sorts…"

The two girls were laughing and having a good time while the guys were still fighting.

"He has a point Emiya. You can't grow if there isn't such a thing as necessary evil to build character…"

Rin Tohsaka interrupted Minato and Shirou's banter.

"I agree, maybe the one with blue hair would help beat your stupidity out of your head, Emiya Shirou. Yet, I suppose that would be hoping for too much…"

"Tohsaka, Archer…"

Shirou was now engaged in an argument with Archer while Rin was studying Mikoto, Minato, Ryoji, and a knocked out Shinjiro.

"How interesting, Heroic Spirits without masters…"

However Mikoto looked over to the girl and had a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"How interesting, a tsundere…"

"I'm not a tsundere! There's no one I like!" Rin blushed.

"Oh, I never said anything about liking someone. No need to fool me, you have the traits of a tsundere. I should know for my best friend was one. So do tell me, who you like? I promise to keep it a secret~!"

"I'm telling you there's no one I like!"

"Don't worry, I'm a counselor of sorts, I can even help you win his heart, or hers. Love isn't bounded by gender anyways~!"

"Mikoto, that's rude," Minato chided blankly, "Even if she denies not having someone she likes, it's rude to pry. Furthermore, if she does in fact does not have anyone she likes, than that would be a pitiful high school life, no?"

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"I see, Aniki. My apologies miss, that you have a very lonely, pitiful, nonexistent, social life, with the addition of your high school life," Mikoto said while wiping a fake tear and pretending to be sad, "How unfortunate…"

"He only used one of those things!"

Rin's eyebrow twitched and remembered that odd but annoying feeling. It was as if she was talking to a certain fake priest and a certain white haired nun.

Archer was stifling a laugh to which Rin responded by hitting him and scolding him with a blush.

"There's someone you like Tohsaka? Who is it, I might be able to help you," Shirou asked innocently.

Rin stopped in her tracks and blushed harder.

"Ah, I see how it is~!" Mikoto grinned, "Aniki, you tell him~!"

"Okay," Minato responded disinterestedly, "That Tohsaka girl over there wants your ketsu (ass) and…"

Rin quickly kicked Minato in the head but due to equipping Kohryu, he simply stands in place while she was grabbing her leg in pain.

"That was rude," Minato vacantly said, "Do you normally go and kick strangers in the head? All I was going to say was that you wanted his…"

"Shut up!" she shouted and interrupted Minato, "What are you made of?!"

"Tohsaka, you really shouldn't kick others. Here let me treat you." Shirou stated.

"Stop, I can check myself!"

Shirou reluctantly backed off but was curious of what the blue haired young man was going to say.

"…Anyways, what's this about my ketsu (decision), did you need me to vote or something?"

Rin's blush intensified and she hit Shirou and ran out.

"…Your master is fun to tease that it's so cute~!" Mikoto said.

"Yes, well, I guess I'll be footing the bill today," Archer sighed with a smile.

"Thank you for eating at Ancestor's Heritage~!" said Mikoto, "Now then, that Mara cake."

* * *

To Be Continued…

"It's continuing?!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello, this TheCipher~! I don't know how well I portrayed the characters in this story since I'm not an expert in the Nasu-Verse unfortunately. So I'm hoping there will be someone to help me in that respect. Hopefully, I get better with humor and building a story (There's a plot!?). Anyways, I thought of doing a parameter/profile sheet but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. So please tell me otherwise. I don't like taking ideas but I'll make note of them and I'll try my best. Anyways, please tell me your thoughts and some hints on improving. Thank you for reading, TheCipher...


	3. Chapter 3

I apologized for the late update. I didn't like how this chapter turn out as well but I hope it was to the audience liking, enjoy...

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day in Fuyuki City and today was the twin's day off from work. However, they had to go and look for some of their employees that had gone missing…

"Metis-chan, where are you~!?"

"Morimoto-san, can you hear me?"

"Aniki, you need to raise your voice~!"

"Metis-san, can you hear us?" Minato lazily said, "Like this, Mikoto?"

"Close enough," Mikoto sighed, "Where did they go?"

They walked around town for about 2 hours, searching for Kanaru Morimoto and Metis. Metis went out on her break while Kanaru went searching for her but they haven't returned for two days. It was up to the twins to search for them.

"Aniki, couldn't we call their cell phones?"

"Shinjiro-Senpai tried that but there was no response and since today isn't his day off, he couldn't go with us to search."

Mikoto sighed and continued their quest for the missing girls.

"Can't we go home?"

"No, don't give up! We have to find them!"

"Whatever," Minato sighed, "I guess there's no choice but to use my last resort…"

* * *

_Thirty minutes later, Minato and Mikoto have found Metis and Kanaru but they were being held captive. The twins had to face many adversaries to get to them. Once they freed their friends, they had to run to far off lands. The group fought against the Enforcers of the Clock Tower and face odds that were against them. With little choice, they embarked on an epic journey in order to survive. They were being chased down by enemies, such as Dead Apostles, witches, magi, Apparitions, Shadows, Septentriones, and Servants alike. After the end of their voyage, they finally found peace after so long and return to a certain café as heroes of a saga that will pass on to many generations to come… _

_Minato opened the door to the café…_

"_We're back Shinjiro-Senpai, sorry it took so long, we've finally found them," Minato sheepishly smiled, "Heh, we're finally home, huh? It's good to be back…"_

_Minato whipped a tear off his face and embraced his friends. He then recounted their adventures to his friends who awaited the group's arrival. _

_Although one could say that this is the end of their story but that is uncertain, after all, life is full of contradictions. A new adventure shall await them and old as well as new allies, will appear before them to save their new home. However that is a story for another time…_

_Fin…_

* * *

"No we didn't do any of that, stop lying!" Mikoto scolded, "Also stop editing the story to suit your needs!"

"Is that so? The readers won't know that something did or did not happened since time skip is very convenient," Minato monotonously pointed out, "We could just end the chapter right now…"

"That's too anticlimactic and idiotic to stop now! We've barely even hit the word quota!"

"This story is getting canned sooner or later and we have low ratings anyways. So might as well get on to ending it…"

"There's no rating system for this story! So stop saying ominous things!"

"I'm Minato Arisato and thanks for reading the Velveteen Café. We regret to inform you that this story ended so soon suddenly but I hoped you can understand the dire situation the author is in. Thank you for reading and goodbye."

Mikoto dropkicked Minato's spine. She then grabbed his collar and gave her brother a smile cloaked in anger.

"Aniki please **shut up**. I would like to also request you to stop trying to end the series just so you can be **lazy**…"

"Excuse me…"

Minato and Mikoto turn their heads and saw a man with indigo hair tied into a ponytail, was standing on top of the stairs of a temple. He was wearing a purple hakama and kimono. What caught the twin's attention however was the sword on his back.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Sorry about that," said Minato, "I got bored and started a comedy act."

"More like you were trying to end the series," Mikoto muttered.

Assassin looked at the twins with interest.

"Hmm, interesting, I did not know that there were other Heroic Spirits that were summoned…"

"Ah, that's what you are," Mikoto sighed, "We don't care for that cup everyone's fighting for…"

"Neither do I," the man hummed, "Outside of my guarding duties, I care not for the grail and only wish to test my skills against other Servants."

"We don't have any desire or time to fight you or getting past you," Minato sighed, "We are currently somewhat busy at the moment."

Assassin only smiled and started to climb the steps.

"I see, how unfortunate. I am referred to as Assassin. If you change your mind, then come seek me out if you ever desire a duel. If you want a tour, ask one of the monks but I must warn you about a witch living here. Other than that, this is a pleasant place to roam…"

"Please wait!"

Assassin raised an eyebrow and turn around.

"Have you seen these two girls?"

Mikoto opened her phone and showed the picture of Metis, Kanaru, and her. He leaned in closer and he shook his head.

"I have not seen them before and they did not pass through here…"

"I see, thank you for your time…"Minato bowed.

"We'll come as visitors next time. We're interested in what kind of hero you are~!"

"Hmm," Assassin hummed, "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

"Don't talk like that we'll bring tea and snacks next time, until then, later~!"

Assassin only smiled and started to once again descend the stairs, he then mumbled to himself.

"I wonder what kind of Heroic Spirits those two were…"

* * *

The twins ended up looping back to the local shopping district, Mount Miyama. They glanced around once again and asked various people if they had seen the two missing girls. Eventually, their only lead was an antique shop and so they trekked to their tired feet to the next destination.

When entered the shop a voice yelled out "Sakura!" and a metal spike came flying at them. Mikoto called forth her naginata and deflected the metal spike on chains. The force almost made her stumble but she regained her footing. Mikoto lifted her weapon and get into a fighting stance. Her eyes never left her target, likewise, her adversary glared at her. The long purple haired woman was protecting a timid girl with violet hair and shielded her from the twins.

"Rider…?"

"Don't worry…" Rider said, "I won't let anyone harm you…"

"Great, another one what should we do…?"

Mikoto slowly turn her head and paused. Minato has a metal stake stuck to his head and was bleeding. However, Minato remained emotionless and tiled his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"My apologies…"

"What's with the polite speech?"

"Forgive me…"

"Why are acting like you've killed me?"

"Sorry…"

"Are you okay?"

"We should be the ones asking that!" Rin Tohsaka interjected.

"Ah, Tohsaka-san, good evening, how are you today," Minato bowed courteously to a statue.

"Go to a hospital!"

"Why? I'm perfectly fine."

"You are not!" Rin turns to Mikoto, "Stop him will you!"

"I…I have shamed thy family for carelessly deflecting a weapon which ricochet and extinguished thy brother's life…" said Mikoto wearing a serious expression with closed eyes.

Mikoto was kneeling and had a piece of cloth spread out on the floor. She held a small sheathed blade and readied it.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Rin asked, "Seriously though, if you don't heal him or get help soon, he's really going to be one of the dearly departed…"

Mikoto opened her eyes and unsheathe the blade which was aiming at her stomach.

"Farewell, I shall rejoin our clan on the other side and bring honor to our name!"

"Wait a minute!"

Rin stopped Mikoto from committing hara-kiri.

"Stop that, suicide's not the answer!"

"Let me go, there is no need to save this one's life!"

Just then, Minato fell over and passed out from blood loss.

"A-Ah Hold on, we gotta call the ambulance quickly! Quick, Rider, get to the phone! Sakura, go get a first aid kit, I'll tend to his wounds!" Rin panicked.

"Don't worry I got this," Mikoto said.

She pulled the stake out.

"You're not supposed to pull it out until we get to the hospital!"

Mikoto ignored them and slapped a band aid on Minato's forehead. She then went searching through her pockets and pulled out a strange loaf of bread with a triumphant expression.

"Revival Bread, go!"

Mikoto shoves a piece of bread into Minato's mouth really quickly.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Minato sprang up to life and the wound was quickly healing.

"I have… a headache?" Minato said in confusion.

"See, thanks to our ability of storing valuable items, we can fix all kinds of problems."

"Ugh, that ability reminds me of a certain arrogant king…" Rin muttered, "You two are way too odd to be Heroic Spirits…"

Minato got up and dusted his clothes. He glanced around and the girl he assumed was Sakura and her Servant Rider due to the shouting earlier. He sighed only to see that Rider was guarding her master from the twins.

"Looks like we got the wrong info," Minato sighed, "We were indeed looking for a black haired girl and purplish haired girl but we found the wrong people in the end…"

However, Minato had an itch on his back and found a picture and was examining it closely. Mikoto looked at Sakura and Rin, to which she also sighed.

"Yeah, looks that way. Oh and, I believe you are Rider-san, correct?"

"Yes, I am Rider and you are acquaintances with Rin…?" she warily greeted.

"Yep, that's right~! Oh, but we're something like spirits but we're not interested in that cup or have any knowledge of it until Lancer told us. So we don't want to hurt anyone, especially your Master."

"…Is that so," Rider said emotionlessly, "Then please forgive my misconduct from earlier."

"Ah, it's no problem, we're used to odd things happening~!" Mikoto stated cheerfully, "I must say, your master is quite a looker, does she have a boyfriend?"

"What kind of Heroic Spirits are you guys?" Rin deadpanned.

Mikoto ignored Rin and Minato sighed at his sister's comment. Sakura was flustered at the sudden question but Rider answered while keeping a smile on her face.

"She has someone she likes but right now it's one-sided."

"R-Rider…!" Sakura blushed.

"Oho, shall I lend my assistance? I may not look it, but I am a master of love~!"

"Is it Emiya-san?" Minato bluntly blurted out.

Sakura was blushing even harder at the declaration Minato had made.

"H-How did you—!?"

"A picture was stuck to my back. I believe this is yours…"

Minato handed a picture of Shirou Emiya and Sakura Matou standing next to each with the latter obvious infatuation with the former mentioned. Mikoto then adopted a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, I see how it is~!" she giggled, "Rider, it seems that Emiya-san is quite popular~!"

The two girls only blushed and couldn't say anything. Rider however, joined Mikoto.

"Indeed, but unfortunately, these two have a strong rival…"

"Saber huh?" Mikoto whistled, "I guess I shouldn't stick my nose into their love life."

"I'm on Sakura side, so I'm rooting for her happiness…" Rider smiled.

"Oh, are you sure you're not a part of that harem as well~?"

Rider only turns her at Mikoto's comment while Minato sighed.

"Mikoto as much fun that you are having, I must remind you that it's rude to pry and we are on urgent business…"

"Oh, right, have you three seen these two?"

Mikoto showed the three of them the photo of the missing girls.

"No, I haven't seen them before but if they are also heroic spirits like you then I would've notice."

"Sorry, I was with Rider all day, so I also haven't seen these girls before."

"I saw them awhile ago…" Rin stated.

"Really where have you seen them!?"

"Awhile ago, the one with black hair was running around like a child while the other told her to come back. They were heading off to the harbor."

"Okay thanks and bye Rider-san, Sakura-san, Rin-chan~!"

Mikoto ran out the door while Minato bowed and quietly closed the door.

"They sure are rowdy, those two…" Rider stated.

"Um, they don't appear to be bad people…"

"They're not bad but I wish they would stop teasing me…" said Rin.

"Oh, but isn't it proof that they consider you their friend?" Rider chimed.

"… How ridiculous…"

"My, nee-san can't bring herself to be honest~!"

"…Sakura—!"

They all giggled in the end and wondered what kind of heroes they were to continue to be carefree.

* * *

The twins were running at high speed towards the harbor.

"To think we've been searching on the wrong side!"

"Ah, there they are…"

They saw Metis and Kanaru standing at the docks. Metis seemed to be fidgeting while Kanaru by nature timid held a sober and calm look.

"Are you done now?" Metis asked.

"Yeah, I finished remembering," Kanaru stated, "S-Sorry, we should head back…"

"But do you even remember how to get there?"

"A-Ah, n-no, but I could've sworn it was there…"

"Man, how frustrating! It's like the shop disappears and reappears…" Metis trailed off.

Her sensors picked up two moving targets heading her way and in response turn around to see the twins heading towards them…

"Metis-chan, Kanaru-chan, there you guys are~!"

Mikoto hugged the both of them and proceeded to scold them.

"Where were you two? We were so worry that we lost you guys!"

Metis held a guilty expression while Kanaru shrank away. Metis then walks up to Mikoto and apologized like a child trying her best to hide their tears from her parents when she did something wrong. She spoke in a weak childish voice…

"I'm… sorry…"

Mikoto was trying her hardest not to fawn over Metis but something broke inside of her. She squeezed Metis and started to tear up at the sight and assured that everything was okay.

"Oh, it's fine! I can never be angry with a cutie like you~! Don't worry, just don't do it again, alright?"

"Okay…" Metis said while wiping a tear.

"I'm sorry too, Arisato-san…" Kanaru bowed.

Mikoto was saddened that Kanaru was using formal speech to her but try to regain her cheeriness. However, it didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

"Okay then~! Let's go home~!"

Metis and Mikoto marched on while Kanaru watched the scene with a sober, sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

Kanaru turn around to face the stoic young man who had his hands in his pockets.

"N-Nothing…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but everyone around you will get worried if you don't speak up…"

She hesitated to speak but felt an odd feeling that she could trust him. She relented in the one.

"I'm… I'm just feeling a little lonely…"

"Miss your friends?"

"Yes, I miss them," she closed her eyes, "Even though they knew what I had done in the past and what I truly am, they still accepted me as their friend. I was even happy… when one of them said that I wasn't a doll and I was with the one I love until the very end…"

Kanaru paused and felt like she was about to cry but still continued despite Minato telling her that it was okay to not tell him anything. Yet, she continued onwards.

"Looking at you guys reminded me of those fleeting moments. There were times I cried, felt hopeless, and wanted to run away to end it all. Despite that, there were fun times where I felt like I belong, and I want to see them once again…"

Minato held an emotionless expression and continued to listen but Kanaru felt uncomfortable since he remained silent.

"I-I'm probably boring you Arisato-kun. Forget what I said…"

"…Friends…"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure your friends remember you and feel the same way…"

"…"

Minato paused but continued.

"Look, Morimoto-san, Mikoto may put up a strong, cheerful front but she gets lonely and is afraid that everyone will reject her if she shared her pain to which she holds it in. Ryoji is idiotic at times, but he worries too much that he neglects himself. Shinjiro-Senpai laments that his hands are stained in blood and he still blames himself for it. Although I don't know Metis too well, yet I somewhat do, she's still trying to find the beautiful things in this world despite holding a dark secret about her origin's origin. I'm blunt, and distant to the point of apathy that I didn't act human."

"Why… Are you telling me this?"

"Even if you are timid and afraid that we will reject you, thus distancing yourself from us, we ourselves are not perfect. I can guarantee that Mikoto, Ryoji, Shinjiro-Senpai, and I as well, think of you as our friend as well…"

"I-I'm only a…" She trailed off.

"You cry, you worry, you laugh, you have emotions and you try to live your life to the fullest. You are not a robot or a doll," Minato bluntly stated, "You are our friend. We accept your faults and past, as you accept ours'. So stop acting distant and share your pain with us…"

Kanaru could only shed a small tear and only smiled. She wiped her face and laughed a bit.

"It's… amazing you don't get embarrassed saying all of those things…" she giggled a bit, "Thank you…"

Minato went back to his neutral expression and sighed. He did something that was out of character for him but he didn't like it when his friends are suffering by themselves. After all, it was his friends that taught him the importance of bonds and the value they hold. Without them, he would have no sense of self which didn't even qualify as living and he would've been an empty husk. He was about to say more but he was interrupted.

"Come on you guys~! Let's go~! Shinjiro-Senpai is cooking tonight~!"

"Ah, we'll be there… Mikoto-chan…"

Mikoto was taken back at the unexpected change of honorific and informal speech but she welcomed it with a warm smile. Minato was about to tell her that her friends' bonds were still there, deep within their hearts, but he only relented it in the form of a sigh. He had a feeling that she knew already, even if there was no proof of it.

"Let's go home…Kanaru-san…"

Kanaru looked astonished, but she smiled and followed him.

"Right, let's go home, together…"

* * *

"On the next time on Velveteen Café, episode 4: **Doki-Doki Make My Heart Beat Competition**~! Don't miss it~!"

"…What are you planning now?"

"Just you wait and see, Aniki~!"

"To Be Continued…"

Author's Note: Hello and thank you for reading. There's something I would to ask. Should I include Tsukihime, Kara no Kyoudai, and/or Mahou tsukai no Yoru? To be honest, Tsukihime character's appeared and I have read the manga, so it's not a problem. However, I wonder if I should really include them. Please stats your thoughts on this. Thank you for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't like taking ideas from people but if you wish to give me story ideas, please send me a PM instead of putting it on the reviews if you can. Here is another chapter and I apologize if it took too long. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

At [Ancestor's Heritage], Shinjiro, Kanaru, and Ryoji are out on their day off. Metis was practicing cooking while Mikoto was sulking and Minato being Minato…

"Aniki… Please mend this girl's broken heart!" Mikoto cried in ludicrous fashion.

"No," Minato rejected immediately.

"C'mon, can't you comfort your sister when her heart is broken?!"

"I approve of Manager George's decision on making Shinjiro to decide to whether reject your idea or not. I also approve Shinjiro's decision to reject your plan."

"But you have to admit. Having the best couple's contest might be fun and get some great laughs off, The Doki-Doki Make My Heart Beat Competition! I'm just trying to get a kick out of life y'know?"

"Ah, but Mikoto, that might cause a shipping war to which would be a pain to clean up after."

"Are you scared, Aniki, I'm sure we can take them all on!"

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned,_ I rather live thank you very much."

"Boring~!" she pouted.

A customer walks in.

"Ah, welcome to [Ancestor's Heritage]—Mikiya-san?"

"Ah, Mikoto-san, Minato-san, good evening," Mikiya Kokutou greeted.

"Mikiya, you know them?" asked a young lady in a red jacket and a blue kimono.

"This is Minato Arisato, a gaming buddy of mine and this is his fraternal twin sister, Mikoto Arisato. I met Minato over online. We chatted and met up here," Mikiya smiled, "Minato, Mikoto, this is Shiki Ryougi."

"Oh, is this the famed girlfriend of yours, Mikiya-san?"

"Oh, we're not a couple…"

Shiki had an irritated expression and walk past Mikiya.

"C'mon Mikiya, what do you want from me?"

"Ah, coming, Shiki," he followed after her and sat down at a table.

"Your order please," Minato asked.

"I'll have the Clubhouse Sandwich," he smiled, "What would you like, Shiki? It's on me."

"…I'll have the Achievement Pasta then…" she sighed.

"Okay then, I'll be right back with your orders…"

Minato walked into the kitchen and came back right out.

"Here you go."

"That was fast," Shiki said in slight surprised.

"Here you go, the Couple's Special," Minato places a parfait in the center of the table.

The parfait was the size of a person's head and made with various assortments of fruits. It was crafted beautifully and layered with many cream and yogurt.

"We didn't order this!" Shiki yelled at Minato. Minato however remained indifferent.

"My apologies Ryougi-san, but it has been paid for that girl over there…"

Minato pointed at Mikoto, who was waving at Mikiya and Shiki. Mikoto casually walked up to Shiki and whispered into her ear.

"He's a great catch, so don't let him get away…"

"I'm telling you we're not like that!" she blushed.

"Shiki, what's wrong?" Mikiya asked.

"I apologize," Minato walks in, "Even though my sister knows how to read a person's true nature, she has the tendency to ignore the atmosphere at times and wish to help young maidens in love. Forgive her in that regards."

Minato bowed while Shiki face-palmed.

"Don't call me a maiden in love!"

"I'm not here to judge Ryougi-sama," he replied in an uncommitted tone, "But must I say, you're doing a good job playing the straight-man this evening. You have moved this old man's heart…"

"Why are you talking like a butler of all sudden? Are you making fun of me!?"

"Shiki, why are you yelling at him, he gave you a compliment," Mikiya smiled while being oblivious.

"Mikiya please shut up…"

Shiki noticed the female twin was speaking to the male and had a strange feeling of dread.

"Mikiya-san…"

"Yes, what is it, Minato-san?"

"I may be stepping out of line by saying this but… Ryougi-san wants your glorious Excalibur that's hanging between thy—."

"Stop, you better not finish that sentence—!"

Shiki's heel smashed on the top of Minato's head. Minato was swayed back and forth while keeping his emotionless expression.

"Aniki, you shouldn't phrase it like that, you should be more direct!"

"Like hell he does!"

"Alright," Minato was still staggering but he continued, "Mikiya-san…"

"Um, Minato-san, are you alright? You're talking to a plant…"

"I'm fine Mikiya-san but more importantly you should know something about Ryougi-san…"

"What is it?"

"She wants your filthy Tower of Babel…"

"That's better!" Mikoto cheered.

"No it isn't, that's worse!"

Shiki punched Minato in the gut while he was still daze from his old injury. He fell over while Mikoto rushes to his side. She held him in her arms.

"To attack an enemy when he is wounded is looked down upon but it would be foolish to not strike when it was their own carelessness that brought them to their downfall," Minato coughed out ketchup, "Heh, such is life…Ugh…"

"…Aniki—!" Mikoto cried.

"Um, I don't quite get it…" Mikiya said in confusion.

"You guys are more of a pain to deal with than Touko—!"

"Shiki, I don't he deserved to be hit, he was only speaking to me. Even though I have no idea what he was talking about."

"You obliviousness is both a blessing and a curse…" Shiki sighed.

"Well, that's enough fooling around," Minato said as he got back up and dusted his clothes, "We apologize if we made you irritated. Here is your real order so please forgive us…"

Minato and Mikoto sincerely both bowed, wanting to extend their apologies. Shiki was skeptical but somehow felt their honesty. It was hard for her to stay mad at the twins who were standing in front of her. They were strange to her, yet they gave a similar feeling when she is around Mikiya. It was somewhat annoying to her but they had a serene and calming aura which didn't felt bad.

"It's hard to stay mad at those two. They're kinda like children messing around."

Rin Tohsaka voiced out her opinion at a nearby table. She was sitting with Sakura Matou, Saber, and Shirou Emiya.

"…Do whatever you want…" Shiki sighed in resignation, "It's too much trouble dealing with you two."

"Thank you for understanding Ryougi-san," Minato replied.

"I have a question for you two twins…" Rin asked, "I'm sure Shiki-san is curious about you two, so think of it as compensation for messing around so much."

The twins looked at each other and they both looked at Shiki. She shrugged at the twins but waited them to answer Rin's question.

"Okay Rin-chan, ask away~!" Mikoto playfully urged her, "Do you want my three sizes?"

"What kind of Heroic Spirits are you guys?"

Mikoto face went from mischievous to serious when Rin asked that question while Minato's remained neutral.

"What kind of Heroic Spirits are we?" Mikoto mimicked Rin's question.

"I have never heard of you guys before, so you guys are something closer to Wraiths. Yet, I get a contradicting feeling that's not the case."

"Is that so?" Minato inquired.

"It's hard to explain but you guys feel weak but strong. It's been bothering me for awhile but I don't understand you, as Heroic Spirits, very well."

Mikoto gestured Minato to talk to which he sighed.

"Tohsaka-san, you are correct in thinking we are not the typical spirits but let me correct you on one misconception. We do not recognize ourselves as heroes."

"Why do you think that?"

"Certainly it's true that we saved many lives, killed things that you would call monsters, and adverted something like the end of the world but we didn't started out doing any of that for a special reason. First, let me fire a question your way, Tohsaka-san. What is a hero?"

"A hero is an ally of justice!" Shirou immediately stated.

"Heroes are legendary beings that accomplish great feats that's been remembered by humanity and the world," Rin began, "Their souls are taken from the cycle of rebirth and crystallized into Heroic Spirits due to their wide-known legend. They are revered and worship by many and it said that they can only come from the Age of God. I'm not sure where you're going with this…"

Rin's eyes widen at the realization. Sakura remained emotionless and silent. Saber held only a serious expression while Shirou was confused.

"That's a textbook example you gave Tohsaka-san. While that is still a theory but it isn't inaccurate. It appears you got the message, as expected of a Magus…"

"So you know about us?" she replied sardonically.

"I've been living here for awhile, and there was a certain red headed, blue-eyed woman that gave me a lot of info but I digress. You see, we, as in the spirits you call heroes, never called ourselves that. It was the people that determine whether you are a hero or if you are a villain."

Minato then turns to Shirou.

"You say that a hero is an ally of justice. That raises the question of what is justice."

"A true hero will save everyone and makes them happy no matter what. That is justice," he said in determination.

"It's true that people admire that aspect from a hero but Emiya-san, you do realize that's an impossible thing to do. That's because happiness varies from person to person and while saving a person is consider a good thing, if you keep saving them, then they won't be able to grow."

Shirou only glared at Minato but the blue haired youth remained unflinching.

"Archer-san informed me of your dream of being a hero, and I have no interest in denouncing your dream. However let me point out something, Emiya-san. It is the people and their heritage that decides the notion of justice, not the individual. Perhaps a long time ago, kings, lords, rulers of all sorts decided what justice was but that's considered obsolete. After all, the meaning of words changes over time."

Saber frown but Minato remained emotionless. Mikoto continued for Minato.

"Emiya-kun what you described, your definition of justice, is a doctor, a disaster relief team, police officer, etc. Other than that, that is your own self-righteousness which can be interprets as evil to another. The heroes that you're thinking of are sadly, no longer needed in this world."

"I don't care. I don't care whether or not that it is an impossible task. I won't back down and I will save everyone! With my two hands, I will achieve carve my own path."

"A doctor can't save anyone if he is sick. A police officer can't help anyone if he is fatigued. A rescuer can't lend a hand if he's injured. Emiya-kun, the method you use will only hurt those around you. You're not helping them, your only hurting them in the process."

"As long as I can save them, that's enough for me. I don't intend to get anyone in the way."

"That's too lonely…"

"Okay, good luck on your path…"

Everyone in the room was silent. They were all looking at the blue haired youth as if he was a raving madman. Rin decided to ask.

"You're going to accept his decision on him becoming a hero?"

"Did I do something odd?" Minato tilted his head.

"I thought you were going to lecture him or something…" Sakura interrupted as well.

"I have stated that I wasn't going to criticize him on his dream. I was only merely pointed out the fallacy of his methods. Emiya-san has already acknowledged them, or rather ignored them, and still chooses his path. What do want from me?"

"Honestly," Rin began, "I was hoping you would stop Emiya-kun from doing reckless things and settle down…"

Minato sighed.

"That's the job of a wife. I assure you that I don't want to marry Emiya-san."

"But Aniki, I bet you'd look great in a dress~!"

Everyone in the room imagined Minato in a dress with mix reactions. Mikoto had a mischievous smirk.

"Emiya-kun, I heard that your very popular~!"

"I am…?"

"Yes, I wonder, out of the three girls, which one do you like best?"

"Yes, Emiya-kun, I would love to hear your thoughts on this…" Rin smiled.

"Senpai, I too am curious," Sakura smiled.

"Shirou…" Saber said with a frown.

Shirou got up and ran. The three girls are chasing after him. However after awhile, the three girls came back distraught.

"He ran away…"

"I'll punish Senpai when I see him…"

"I'm disappointed in you, Shirou…"

"It seems we have deviated from our original conversation…" Minato sighed, "Would you like to know our reason for saving the world, Ryougi-san?"

"If you want to say it then say it," Shiki said nonchalantly.

"We wanted to save our friends. That's all. We didn't do it for something boring like justice, not for glory, or even something admirable like we wanted to do the right thing. We just wanted to protect what little we had, that's all."

Minato then smiled which shocked everyone in the room.

"The more questions I ask," Rin sighed, "The more questions popped up. You twins are confusing as ever now."

"Give it time," Minato returned to his emotionless expression, "You can't know someone over a day."

"It doesn't seem like anything fazes you…"

Minato held out his hands.

"Uh, why do you have your arms out?"

"I don't know, I get the feeling something will happen…"

Just then, something broke through the roof of the shop and a familiar person fell into Minato's arms.

"Please excuse my eccentric entrance~!"

It was a certain elevator attendant dressed in blue.

"Did someone burst through the ceiling?!" Rin asked, "Who are you?"

Minato's face paled.

"Uh I can't tell but Minato, is it me or do you look pale?"

* * *

To be continued…

I think…

* * *

Author's Notes: I honestly didn't like how this chapter went but meh. I tried my best. I thank you for reading.


End file.
